Space Ace!
Jon plays the terrible SNES version of the classic Space Ace. Synopsis The video starts by showing actual animation scenes from the arcade game. Jon discusses what the arcade scene was like, and the creator of the game. Jon even has some of the original cells from Space Ace and the opening sequence of Dragon's Lair. It is revealed that this is Ross's house, and Jon broke in to show the cells. Jon says that he remembers the game being good and he feels like playing it. Jacques slaps him across his face. He finds an arcade machine and wants to try to get it to work, but he takes one look at it and gives up. Suddenly, he sees Space Ace for the SNES. He wonders if it is any good. The opening scene text spins on the screen too fast for Jon to read. Ace and Borf are starring at each other. Ace is killed almost instantly due to some overpowered laser, and Ace makes a weird death sound which causes Jon to summon Space Walken. Why is the first screen of this game so hard? This game is made by the same company that made the Home Improvement game! This whole game involves being hit once and dying! The game tries to replicate the previous animations but doesn't live up to expectations, and the music is all wrong. Ace's jumping sound effect sounds like he is crying in agony, and Jon feels bad for making him jump! The jumps are impossible to make sometimes. Everything has to be timed just right. Jon rages at the fact that he can't figure out how to get Ace into a muscular version of him. None of the buttons do anything, and Jon isn't sure if he needs to collect the floor panels to get it to work. Finally, Ace gets into his ship and gets to the next level. The next level is Space Maze. Jon puts on a helmet and shoots lasers. Jon doesn't know where to go. The black holes take the player to a new level sometimes. In the next level, Jon gets stuck on the unfair pillars that sprout up everywhere. In Barren Wasteland, there are mutant purple bunnies. The death cutscenes are brutal as all three of the bunnies and Ace falls off a cliff together. Jon is almost at the end of the level and gets surrounded by bunnies. Now he has to go back and do it all again. He leaps off the screen. The level ends with a leap of faith! Jon gives up. Trivia * Barry Kramer co-write the episode and Arin Hansen helped film the episode. * This is the last review to take place in Arin's house. * The song that plays when Jon brings on the mariachi band is Embodied Deception by symphonic tech-death band Fleshgod Apocalypse. * The Devastator toy holding the Space Ace SNES cartridge is not an actual Hasbro product, but a third-party-created toy of the character, "Hercules" by a company called TFC Toys. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Game Reviews Category:Gaming videos Category:2013 videos